


Closer

by braincells



Series: Clexa Illustrations 2016-2018 [2]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I enjoyed this first stumble... I hope you remember it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Let me know what you think... if it's night where you are, go to bed and sweet dreams...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/29315697465/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
